


A White Rose in Winter

by Daisy_Nymph



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_Nymph/pseuds/Daisy_Nymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrion and Sansa are married and all of the ramifications that come with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A White Rose in Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Tyrion and Sansa are married and all of the ramifications that come with that.

Tyrion awoke with a splitting headache, after a night of heavy drinking with Bronn in a feeble attempt to prepare for the night to come. Tyrion Lannister had never put much thought into what his wedding night would be like, he knew that eventually his father would find someone he deemed fit to bear not only the Lannister name but Lannister babes as well all be it the children of the imp of the Lannister family his children would be Lannisters all the same and he knew his father had a vetting processes for anyone wishing (or in this case being forced) to join the Lannister household. Tyrion had never cared much who his wife would be after Tysha he didn't think he would ever find anyone he loved again bit then he had found Shae and had fallen madly in love with her, Tyrion thought maybe perhaps he had finally found happiness even if his love for Shae was only a shadow of the love he had felt for Tysha. Then a fortnight ago his father Lord Tywin had called both he and his sister Cersei into his study and announced that he had made arrangements for Tyrion to be married to Lady Sansa Stark of Winterfell whom his father had as a captive since before the war had even began. He felt a sinking feeling in his heart, he couldn't marry a girl of just thirteen years old who Tyrion had seen with his own eyes being tormented by his shit of a grandson Joffrey. Tyrion felt sick "Father, don't you think you would be doing the Lannister name a disservice by allowing one of your own to marry a little girl, whose brother is currently engaging on open rebellion on the throne that I'm not sure if you've noticed but you grandson currently occupies?" Tyrion knew it was a flimsy argument and one he could already picture his father's rebuttal to. He couldn't imagine that just moments ago he had strolled confidently into this room and now he felt as though he would be sick. "Robb Stark's days are numbered and once he dies Lady Sansa will be the heir to Winterfell, a valuable asset that we must have in our family. You will wed her bed her and put a child in her and we will control the North." his father said as his sister looked over at him a truly repulsive smirk affixed to her otherwise admittedly beautiful face "You will marry Sansa Stark and your sister will marry Loras Tyrell. I want no further questions on the matter." Lord Tywin began getting up to walk away when what he had said suddenly dawned upon Cersei and she screamed "I will not be sold of to the bloody Tyrells simply to suit whatever your objective is at the time! You sold me off to Robert once I'm not going to let you do it again! I wont let you!" Cersei look close to tears. But it was Lord Tywins expression Tyrion was focusing on he stood frozen with a blank stare looking ahead. But Tyrion saw the light in his fathers eyes which only appeared when he was extremely angry and sure enough after just a few seconds he erupted "You are my daughter and you will do as I say! You and Tyrion have disgraced the Lannister name for far to long! You will marry Loras Tyrell and put an end to the disgusting rumors about you and Jaime once and for all!" Cersei looked as though she was about to say something but their father had calmed himself slightly and said "I'm done with this. Not another word about it from either of you." the he rose from his chair and left both of his children in a stunned silence. Cersei spewed a string of profanity and left the room leaving Tyrion by himself. 

That was the context in which he awoke this morning with his lingering hangover and with a sense of foreboding remembered that his wedding was due to take place in less than six hours. He felt as seemed to be happening more and more frequently with him like he was going to sick. He got out of his bed walked over to the table to fetch some wine but on the way ended up puking all over the clothes from the previous day, just as a servant walked in to present him with his breakfast and run a bath. "My lord" the young girl said "Are you quite alright? Would you like me to run your bath before you eat and fetch you your wedding attire?" she asked timidly. Tyrion consented to her drawing a bath but said that everyday attire would due right now. Once the bath had been drawn and the scent of vomit cleaned out of the room Tyrion climbed into his bath trying not to think about what was going to happen throughout the day. But if there was one thing Tyrion promised himself to be resolute on he was not going to bed Sansa Stark no matter how badly his father wanted him to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you and try not to judge to harshly as this is my first time writing anything other than school essays. The next chapter will focus on Sansa's perspective and the wedding itself.


End file.
